Le salut de mon âme
by Storiesmania
Summary: UA Harold Finch éprouve de tendres sentiments à l'égard de Carl Elias, il ne sait pas comment en parler à ses amis et décide donc de converser avec la âce à elle il va repasser dans sa tête toute l'histoire de comment sa relation amoureuse avec Carl s'est tissée. Quel périples ont-ils traverser ? Quel sera la réaction de l'équipe ? Que se passeras-t-il pour les amoureux ?


Note de l'auteur:

Salut tout le monde ! Voici mon premier OS de la nuit du Fof du vendredi 4 mai 2018 une heure sur le thème suivant: Salut.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le salut de nos âmes

Le salut. Voilà quelque chose qui a été difficile à mettre en pratique les premiers temps avec lui. Je n'avais pas envie de me contenter de ça. Je voulais sentir sa chaleur, établir le contact avec son torse musclé saillant sous sa chemise. Mais cela n'aurait pas été convenable n'est-ce pas ? Alors, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas lui sauter au cou chaque fois que je le croisais. C'était dur de résister, parce qu'il était quand même beau à s'en damner ! Enfin, selon mes critères à moi.

Il était l'homme parfait: cultivé juste comme il fallait, intelligent, fort, bienveillant la plupart du temps en particulier avec moi, et surtout, doté d'excellente manière. C'était plutôt rare de trouver des gens comme lui dans le milieu qui était le sien, surtout à son niveau de commandement. Je n'étais même pas sensé ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour lui. Je me disais que peut-être parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait pu aider. Mais qui ? Et quel conseil cette personne m'aurait-elle donné dans ce cas là ?

Elle m'aurait certainement recommandé de rester à l'écart, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Ce qui m'attirait vers lui était bien trop fort pour ça, et pourtant j'ai lutté. Je me disais que je ne pouvais pas ressentir de tels sentiments à l'égard d'un gangster. Je m'efforçais de rester à distance, de fixer des limites à ne pas franchir lorsqu'il était avec moi.

Mais, finalement, malgré mes précautions, c'est arrivé, nous nous sommes mis en couple. Je sais bien que cela ne sert à rien de te le dire puisque tu as assisté à tout, tu as observé, comme je t'ai appris à le faire. Les autres eux, ils ne comprennent pas. Il faut que je leur explique, donc, je vais reprendre du début.

Depuis que je connais Elias, nous nous rapprochons du grade d'amis, et ce, malgré ses activités criminelles. Le fait que nous avons des goûts proches en matière de littérature ne représente qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres, en plus de nos incontournables parties d'échecs. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas se voir aussi souvent que des amis avec des vies des plus classiques, mais nous nous arrangeons comme nous le pouvons. Le parc est l'un de nos lieux de rencontre favoris bien qu'il soit totalement à découvert. Cela me donne l'occasion de sortir Balou et puis on peut tranquillement s'asseoir à une table pour jouer aux échecs.

C'est plus agréable de le faire là que lorsqu'il était en prison, savoir que d'autres criminels, ayant directement tué des gens, se trouvaient autour de nous me mettait mal à l'aise. Cela ne plaît pas tellement à Anthony, l'homme de confiance d'Elias ainsi que son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Mais, sachant qu'il ne peut retenir son boss à l'intérieur contre son gré, il préfère venir pour pouvoir veiller sur lui, au cas où.

Aujourd'hui en revanche, nous ne sommes que tous les deux, il m'a invité à visiter son endroit préféré en ville. Je dois encore me préparer, en plus, il faut que je reste le plus discret possible pour que John et le reste de l'équipe ne s'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis conscient qu'une sortie avec un parrain de mafia peut être dangereux vu que ses ennemis ne manquent pas la moindre opportunité pour tenter de l'abattre. Je sais aussi que quelqu'un d'autre a constamment un œil sur moi. Je suis certain qu'elle ne laissera rien m'arriver et enverra des renforts en cas de besoin. Après tout, je suis son père en quelque sorte, même si elle sait que je préfère qu'elle fasse son travail et continue de transmettre des numéros au lieu de veiller sur moi.

En tout cas, elle est contente que je prenne du temps pour moi et elle me soutiens à cent pourcent. Elle adore Elias et est en train de faire un calcul pour déterminer quelles chances nous avons de finir en couple tous les deux. Je rougis à la pensée que cela pourrait arriver. Non, je dois me faire des idées ... Je ne peux pas rougir à cause de ça n'est-ce pas ? Ce doit être la chaleur. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Nous sommes en plein été et je ne me suis pas assez hydraté ce matin.

Je vérifie l'heure, il est bientôt temps de partir, mais alors que je finis de vérifier l'état de mes cheveux, je suis surpris par l'arrivée silencieuse de John. Il a toujours cette sale manie d'entrer sans frapper, en guise de salut, il se contente de me sourire d'un air faussement désolé de m'avoir surpris, puis il me tend un thé et un beignet avant de m'interroger:  
\- Où est-ce que vous allez Harold ? Est-ce un nouveau numéro ?  
\- Non John ce n'en est pas un, pour la simple raison que Root et Sameen s'occupent du seul à être tombé aujourd'hui. Elles t'appelleront au besoin. Peux-tu t'occuper de Balou pendant mon absence ?  
\- Tu essayes de changer de sujet Harold.  
\- Bon ... J'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin.  
John me lance un regard sceptique, pourtant, c'est la vérité. Elias va d'ailleurs m'y accompagner avant notre ballade dans un lieu dont il ne m'a toujours pas dit le nom. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de mon associé, le regarde dans les yeux et lui dit:  
\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de mentir ?

Rien dans mon expression ne laissait entendre que je ne disais qu'une demi-vérité. John baisse donc les bras et je lui dis:  
\- Je serais là pour le dîner comme prévu. Je vous rejoindrais chez Fusco.  
Il n'a pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que je suis déjà dehors. Je m'éloigne de ma chère bibliothèque de quelques rues, en m'assurant que mon associé ne m'a pas suivis puis après avoir souris à une caméra pour saluer ma création, je me rends au lieu où Elias est sensé me prendre.

Je reconnais sans mal la voiture qu'il a acheté via Internet par l'intermédiaire d'une connaissance commune qui n'est pas mouillé à causes de liens avec les mauvaises personnes. De toute façon, la machine a fait en sorte que mon ami n'ai pas d'ennuis avec ce véhicule, même si son permis est à son vrai nom. Il a fait amende honorable auprès de la police qui plus est. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont nous chercher des poux de si tôt, et je ne suis pas quelqu'un pouvant donner l'impression d'être dangereux lorsque l'on me regarde, contrairement à Elias. Il arrive, je reconnais le bruit du moteur, il s'arrête près de moi et descend pour me saluer. Il ne me serre jamais la main pour ce faire, je crois qu'il craint de me la broyer, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'air costaud mais bon.

Du coup, il se contente d'une tape amicale dans le dos puis me dit:  
\- J'espère que tu n'en auras pas pour trop longtemps avec ton toubib Harold. On a beaucoup de choses à faire avant que je ne te dépose pas loin de chez Fusco ce soir.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Carl. C'est juste un contrôle, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour plus d'une demi-heure.  
\- Il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas traîner ton toubib, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais, bien que je perçoive qu'il n'est pas sérieux en disant cela.  
Ce gangster à le don de trouver les bons termes pour me taquiner et il adore quand je réagis, mais je ne lui donnerais pas satisfaction. Il m'invite ensuite à monter du côté passager puis me conduit à destination. Je remarque qu'il active son chronomètre et retiens difficilement un rire nerveux. Mon ami est sympathique avec moi et ceux qu'il apprécie, ils se comptent sur les doigts de ses mains, mais autrement, il est plutôt imprévisible. J'espère juste qu'il ne fera rien d'inconsidéré.

Heureusement, mon côté méfiant et un peu parano à tort de s'inquiéter au sujet d'Elias, car lorsque je sors du cabinet du médecin, il est toujours dans sa voiture à m'attendre bien sagement en écoutant de la musique. Je soupire de soulagement, juste avant qu'il ne m'ouvre la porte depuis l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Plus tard, nous nous arrêtons et il m'aide à descendre. Son véhicule est quand même un peu haut par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude et cela me pose quelques problèmes avec ma jambe. Ensuite, d'un geste surprenant mais délicat, il me bande les yeux avec un tissu.  
\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes comme ça ?  
\- C'est une surprise Harold. Il ne faudrait pas que tu triches.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de personne à faire ça ?  
\- Non, sinon je t'aurais déjà enrôlé dans mon gang. Tricher fait parti de notre métier, même s'il existe des règles que personne ne doit enfreindre.  
\- Bon, eh ben j'espère que tu vas bien me guider. Il ne faudrait pas que je me casse la figure alors que je sors de chez le médecin.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Harold, je ne te lâcherais pas. Aie confiance en moi.

Un peu gêné par l'étrangeté de son ton, qui me donne l'impression qu'il cache autre chose que le lieu où nous allons, je crois que je rougis parce qu'il me demande:  
\- Tu veux boire un peu d'eau Harold ? Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud et tu es rouge comme une pivoine.  
\- Non, ça va. Ce n'est rien.  
\- Si tu le dis.  
Rien qu'en entendant sa voix, je peux déterminer qu'il ne me croit pas, mais au moins, tel que je le connais, il ne reviendra pas là-dessus. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a préparé. J'essaye de me rappeler si ce jour est lié à un événement, mais aucun ne me vient à l'esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il me chuchote doucement à l'oreille: "Joyeux anniversaire Harold."

Cela me surprend à un tel point que je ne réagis même pas lorsqu'il m'embrasse sur la joue tout en me retirant le bandeau. J'en oublie de respirer, mais en voyant l'étincelle d'inquiétude passer dans les yeux de mon ami, je prends une grande bouffée d'air avant de dire joyeusement:  
\- Merci Carl ! Mais comment as-tu su ?

Je le vois alors fixer son regard sur une caméra appartenant à l'ordinateur portable posé non loin de nous et en reconnaissant son salut digne des acteurs de ma pièce préférée de Shakespeare, je sais tout de suite qui l'a aidé. Je plonge à mon tour mon regard dans la caméra et tandis que le voyant caractéristique de la présence de la machine s'allume, je lui dis:  
\- Je te remercie de ta contribution, bien que je suis surpris que tu n'en aies parlé qu'à Carl.

Je recentre ensuite mon attention sur mon ami puis il me montre la suite du programme de ma fête surprise organisée par ses soins et ceux de la machine, juste pour moi. C'est littéralement aux anges et avec un air béat sur le visage que je descends de la voiture de Carl lorsqu'il s'arrête devant chez Fusco. D'habitude, en guise de salut ou d'au revoir, il se contente d'une tape dans le dos comme ce matin, mais là, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Alors, je l'enlace, animé de quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié avant de l'abandonner complètement abasourdis sur le trottoir.

Je frappe à la porte, après avoir vérifié que mon chauffeur était bien parti, puis le maître des lieux viens m'ouvrir.  
\- Te voilà enfin Harold ! Tu as une demi-heure de retard. Nous étions sur le point d'appeler un pote de la police pour qu'il passe la ville au peigne fin, déclare-t-il, l'inquiétude et le soulagement clairement perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.  
\- Je me porte comme un charme Lionel. J'ai été retenu par une surprise de la part de la machine.  
\- Une bonne surprise j'espère ?  
\- Oui, même si je regrette qu'elle ait fini si tôt.  
\- Aller viens avec moi binoclard, dit-il affectueusement, il est temps de réconforter tout le monde.

Je le suis sans résister puis je suis salué par les aboiements joyeux de Balou, le joli sourire de Root, un signe de tête de Sameen, une amicale poignée de main de John, une chaleureuse étreinte de Joss ainsi qu'un bonsoir poli du fils de cette dernière et de celui du lieutenant Fusco. Dans le regard de tous, je peux lire un certain soulagement et c'est avec le sourire que je leur raconte ma journée, en omettant tous les détails au sujet de Carl, bien que je me demande si Root n'a pas été mise au courant par la machine. Je le découvrirais tôt où tard, mais quelque chose dans son attitude me dit qu'elle sait tout.

Nous profitons de la soirée en toute quiétude jusqu'à ce que l'heure de se séparer n'arrive. Les mêmes saluts qu'à mon arrivée sont échangés puis je retourne chez moi sans avoir d'ennuis. Les jours passent sans que je n'aie de nouvelles de Carl, je commence à m'inquiéter et me décide alors à appeler Anthony mais alors que je compose son numéro, la machine me transmet un nouveau numéro a sauver. C'est celui d'Elias. Je ne suis même pas encore prêt à partir à la bibliothèque à ce moment-là, malgré l'heure qui dépasse largement celle à laquelle j'ai l'habitude de partir. Elle me communique les infos directement sur mon portable tandis que je termine de me préparer en catastrophe. J'ai toujours su que ce moment arriverait,que son numéro tomberais à nouveau, mais jamais je n'ai pensé que ce serait si tôt après qu'il eu enfin fait amende honorable auprès des policiers qui lui ont lâché les baskets.

J'espère que rien de grave ne lui est arrivé tandis que je cours au dernier endroit où il a été vu et où je sais que je trouverais Anthony. C'est dure de maintenir une bonne allure à cause de ma jambe, mais je ne vais pas prendre ma voiture alors que je ne suis pas loin de l'endroit en question. Quand il me voit arriver haletant, il s'approche de moi, pose une main sur son épaule et me dit:  
\- Prends un instant pour retrouver ton souffle Harold. Ensuite, nous irons chercher mon boss.  
Je lui adresse un signe de tête reconnaissant puis, une fois en meilleure forme, je lui fais part de ce que m'a appris la machine et nous nous mettons en route, espérant qu'elle nous fournira bientôt d'autres informations. Le calme dans la voiture me stresse. Ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre Scarface et moi, et je pense savoir pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas réfléchir dans une telle ambiance. Alors, je lui demande d'arrêter la voiture.

Ensuite, malgré les risques que j'encoure, je lui demande:  
\- Est-ce que tu en colère contre moi parce que je suis proche de Carl et que tu en es amoureux ?  
\- Tu crois qu'il ne suffit que de ça pour expliquer ma rage ? Es-tu vraiment incapable de voir quelque chose d'aussi évident avec tes pu***** de lunettes ?!  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Mais bordel ! Tu es sûre d'être un génie de l'informatique et pas de la connerie ?!  
Je le regarde un instant sans comprendre. Ensuite ce que j'essaye de refouler depuis la surprise que Carl m'a faite pour mon anniversaire remonte d'un seul coup à la surface, me faisant dire quelque chose que je ne voulais dire devant personne:  
\- Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut m'aimer comme moi je l'aime.  
\- Il n'aurait pas demandé à la machine de l'aider s'il ne voulait pas que tout soit parfait. Et ce qu'il a fait pour toi, c'est le truc le plus énorme que je l'ai vu faire pour quelqu'un depuis que je le connais !  
\- Tu es vraiment sincère ?  
\- Absolument, même si l'idée que tu te retrouves en couple avec celui que j'aime me rend complètement fou, j'ai vu dans vos yeux à tous les deux, pendant la fête surprise, que vous ne pourriez jamais vous passer l'un de l'autre. Mais on en rediscutera plus tard peut-être. Là, nous avons une urgence. Nous avons perdu assez de temps. Ta machine peut nous aider ?  
\- Elle est à sa recherche. Tu as une idée de qui pourrait l'avoir emmené ?  
\- Oui, des membres de la mafia russe qui se sont récemment évadés et qui veulent lui faire la peau depuis qu'il a tué leur parrain.

Je soupire de dépit, décidément, il ne nous laisserons jamais tranquille ceux-là !  
\- Encore les Russes ! Génial ... Bon allons-y.  
\- Tu veux que l'on se lance là-dedans juste tous les deux ?!  
\- On sera plus discret en duo qu'avec toute une armée de policiers sur nos talons.  
\- Comme tu voudras Finch.  
Je lui souris tandis puis il redémarre la voiture et je mets au courant la machine de cette info. Elle effectue donc des recoupements en utilisant les dossiers des prisonniers russes dispersés aux quatre coins de New-York et ayant échappé à leurs gardiens la semaine dernière. Elle trouve une correspondance assez vite et nous fonçons tête baissée là-bas. Nous avons bien fait, car nous le découvrons dans un état catastrophique.

Je suis incapable de retenir un cri d'effroi tandis qu'Anthony, gardant la tête froide, se débarrasse de nos ennemis. Pendant ce temps, je suis à genoux près de Carl et fait de mon mieux pour lui éviter une hémorragie. Les secours sont heureusement déjà en route, le docteur que j'ai vu quelques jours plus tôt est l'un de nos anciens numéros et il nous aide volontiers lorsque l'un de nous est dans un état critique. Anthony me laisse monter avec Carl dans l'ambulance, je lui jette un regard reconnaissant avant que les portes du véhicule ne se ferment et qu'il démarre.

Le secouriste m'interroge sur la façon dont mon ami a été blessé et je lui réponds simplement:  
\- D'anciens ennemis sont venus l'achever, mais nous sommes arrivés avant qu'ils ne puissent lui porter le coup fatal.  
\- Je vois. Hum... Êtes-vous celui qui avez pris soin de lui avant notre arrivée ?  
\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Ai-je fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?, je demande angoissé à cette pensée.  
\- Non, rassurez-vous. Vous vous en êtes bien sorti au contraire. Sans vous, il ne serait plus parmi nous depuis un moment.  
\- Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire, dis-je en soupirant de soulagement. Dites moi, est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir à votre avis ?  
\- Ce sera au docteur de vous le dire monsieur Finch. Mais je pense qu'il est assez solide pour résister. Restez auprès de lui le plus possible. Et même une fois qu'il sera sorti de la salle d'opération, il restera dans le coma un moment.

Il s'arrête un cours instant avant d'ajouter:  
\- Vous devrez lui parler tout au long de son séjour à la clinique. Il aura besoin de vous.  
\- J'en suis conscient. Merci pour vos conseils.  
Il me sourit puis je recentre mon attention sur le blessé. Son état me brise le cœur et savoir que je n'entendrais pas sa belle voix grave si douce à mon oreille me donne envie de pleurer. Avoir admis devant Anthony mon amour pour Carl ne m'aide pas vraiment à conserver mes idées en place. La seule chose qui pouvant me calmer est, selon moi, de toucher le torse du parrain, d'en suivre les traits avec mes doigts, en frôlant doucement sa peau, directement, après lui avoir ôté sa chemise. Seulement, je ne peux pas faire ça, pas sans qu'il soit réveillé, cela ne me paraîtrait pas correct.

Et puis, vis-à-vis de l'ambulancier, ce ne serait pas cool. Je ne voudrais pas le mettre mal à l'aise, surtout que l'on ne sait jamais comment peuvent réagir les gens face à un couple gay. Quoi qu'il en soit, la question ne se pose plus. Nous venons d'arriver à destination. Alors que Carl est emporté au service des urgences, je suis contraint d'attendre dans la salle d'attente et Anthony est le seul à me tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que la machine ne décide de faire venir les autres.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous mis au courant de ce qu'il se passe, j'aperçois la silhouette du docteur et il me fait un rapport détaillé de l'état de Carl avant de m'emmener le voir sans prêter attention aux regards interloqués du reste de mes amis. Il me laisse alors seul dans la chambre et je m'assois près du lit avant de lever les yeux vers la caméra de la pièce un bref instant. Cela suffit pour faire comprendre à ma création qu'elle doit nous garantir une certaine intimité. Lorsque je suis sûr que la caméra n'est plus en service, je commence à m'adresser à Carl, toujours inconscient:  
\- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur à Anthony et moi. Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu aussi anxieux que depuis que tu as failli mourir lorsque Samaritain a voulu éliminer toutes les têtes dirigeantes du crime organisé. Nous avons eu l'occasion de parler lui et moi. Je comprends mieux la colère qui l'anime à mon encontre. Tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui a tes côtés pour veiller sur toi. J'espère juste qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop lorsque je te révélerais ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

Je me lève de mon siège pour partir afin de justement laisser la place à Anthony qui doit être en train d'attendre son tour à la salle d'attente, lorsque je me ravise. Je me penche sur le lit du blessé et lui murmure les mots tendres qui ont tant lutter pour quitter mes lèvres ces derniers temps:  
\- Je t'aime Carl Elias. Tu es mon âme soeur et même si tu me repousses, je ne cesserais jamais de ressentir cela pour toi jusqu'à ce que mon cœur ne cesse de battre dans ma poitrine.

Je quitte ensuite la pièce, un peu déçu que mes mots n'aient pas sorti celui que je chéris de son coma. J'imagine que seul le temps finira par me le rendre. Je ne renoncerais pas à lui parler dans ce sommeil de mort jusqu'à ce qu'il en émerge, jusqu'à ce que finalement il me revienne et signe le salut de mon âme. Pour le moment, elle se trouve bien plus proche de la main du diable que de celle de Dieu. Il ne me reste qu'à patienter, cela fini toujours par payer. Je compte les jours, sans qu'aucun signes de réveil possible ne soit repéré par les médecins.

Je perds l'appétit, j'ai beau me forcer pour éviter de trop inquiéter mes amis, ils sentent qu quelque chose ne va pas. Ils ne savent pas ce que je ressens pour Carl mais ils savent que mon état à un lien avec le sien. J'ignore comment ils vont réagir lorsqu'ils seront au courant, mais je sais au moins que je vais avoir Anthony de mon côté. Trois semaines s'écoulent ainsi, rythmées par les sauvetages de numéros, les promenades avec Balou, les conversations avec les collègues, les repas et aussi les visites à Carl. D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt l'heure de ma première visite de la journée. J'espère de tout cœur que l'approche de sa date d'anniversaire nous porte chance.

Je connais par cœur le chemin pour me rendre à sa chambre désormais et je croise toujours les mêmes infirmières qui me donnent des nouvelles de son état où se contentent de me dire de garder espoir. Le mien est si mince maintenant que je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par craquer et me faire hospitaliser à mon tour pour être à ses côtés jours et nuits sans exception. Pour le moment, je tiens encore debout, mais mes amis craignent que je ne revienne pas s'ils me laissent trop longtemps seul au chevet de Carl.

Alors, le plus souvent, je ne suis là qu'une heure pas plus et chaque fois qu'ils viennent me chercher, cela me déchire le cœur sans que je puisse protester trop violemment, sinon ils se douteraient de quelque chose. Je croise les doigts pour que cette fois-ci ce soit la bonne. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle et reprends la lecture du livre que j'ai commencé à lui lire la semaine dernière. J'arrive finalement à ma scène favorite de ce conte.

Eh oui ! Je lis à un parrain de mafia le conte de la belle au bois dormant. Après tout, notre histoire m'y fait parfois penser, sauf que moi, contrairement au prince de l'histoire, la version de Disney je tiens à le préciser, je n'ai jamais le temps d'embrasser la "princesse". Désolé Carl. Je crois qu'il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un écrive une version moderne de ce conte. Il faudra que j'y pense quand j'aurais le temps, mais déjà le portable dans ma poche m'annonce la réception d'un message: "John passera te prendre dans 10 minutes". Je soupire, mais là, j'en ai assez.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et embrasse l'homme de ma vie en tenant délicatement une de ses mains dans les miennes. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Il commence à bouger et ouvre les yeux au moment même où mes lèvres s'écartent de sa bouche. L'expression de son visage est d'abord confuse puis d'un seul coup elle s'illumine de joie et il dit:

\- Je n'avais pas rêvé alors.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Tu m'as bien dit que tu m'aimais ?  
\- Oui, mais je peux le redire pour que tu sois sûr, si tu me le demandes.  
\- Redis-le je t'en prie Harold.  
\- Je t'aime Carl Elias, dis-je avec un grand sourire sur le visage, qui se fait un peu plus discret, tout comme ma position, lorsque John, entre quelques minutes plus tard.  
Je rage intérieurement d'être à nouveau séparé de lui, mais je sais qu'à la fin, nous pourrons être ensembles, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

\- Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant, dis-je à mes amis en serrant la main de mon compagnon à cause de la nervosité suscité par ma crainte de leur réaction.  
Carl, de son bras encore libre, caresse ma joue, m'apaisant suffisamment pour que je recentre mon attention sur mes collègues et amis. Sameen et Root sont les premières à venir nous féliciter, en nous serrant dans leurs bras, déjà pour avoir réussi à garder le secret aussi longtemps, ensuite parce qu'ils trouvent que l'on va bien ensemble. Ce n'est pas leur réaction qui m'angoissait le plus en vérité, vu que leur couple n'est pas tellement anodin non plus.

Maintenant, attendons de voir comment agis le reste de l'équipe. Fusco le prend plutôt bien, il vient nous serrer la main en disant:  
\- Du moment que vous êtes heureux comme ça et que vous faites rien d'illégal. C'est ok.  
Ensuite Joss fait comme Root et Sameen, Balou fait la fête à son troisième maître, et John reste un instant dans un coin avant de dire:  
\- Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais dans un état aussi lamentable pendant son séjour à l'hôpital. Vous vous êtes bien trouvé vous deux.

Soudainement soulagé, je ne réalise pas tout de suite que des larmes de joie coulent sur mes joues, mais mon compagnon les remarquent tout de suite et m'enlace avec tendresse. Ma tête se retrouve plaquée sur son torse bien sculpté et je savoure l'instant tout en me demandant comment j'ai pu me trouver un entourage aussi formidable alors que je suis parti de si bas. Quelques jours après cet événement, alors que nous profitons d'un séjour tous frais payé pour notre première année en temps que couple, Carl se met à genoux devant moi et me pose LA question:  
\- Harold, tu sais que je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre que toi. Veux-tu m'épouser ?  
Une demande rapide, un peu brusque, à son image, j'adore ! Quant à la bague, elle est juste parfaite, tout comme celui qui me la passe au doigt après que j'aie répondu: Oui.

Nous nous marions en petit comité, juste les membres de l'équipe et les numéros qui nous ont assisté régulièrement. Puis, comme à tous les mariages, nous faisons la fête, mais lorsque viens le moment de la première danse des mariés que nous sommes, je suis agréablement surpris de découvrir que Carl sait danser. Il me donnerait presque le vertige tant ses mouvements élégants me font penser à un oiseau qu s'envole.

Le temps passe lentement, mais finalement, le moment de la lune de miel arrive. Nous partons en voyage en Italie, à Venise et après avoir fait un peu de touriste, nous poussons en simultané la porte de notre chambre d'hôtel. Pour la première fois, nous allons pouvoir prendre le temps de nous connaître de façon plus intime que nous le faisions avant et savourons avec allégresse la découverte de chaque partie du corps de l'être aimé. Son réveil à été le salut de mon âme, mon baiser a été celui de la sienne mais cette nuit, restera à jamais le salut de nos deux âmes.


End file.
